Ichigo's Finally Lost It
by SoulSurvivor4
Summary: Ichigo's hollow comes out to play, only to find that his king's reaction isn't what he excpected it to be. Rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's hollow comes out to play, only to find that his king's reaction isn't what he excpected it to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
>Chapter 1<br>Shiro's POV  
>"Oi, Kingy!... What are you doing? I-ichigo? K-king? What the-.." A pain stabbed itself into my chest. I screamed. The look on my king's face was one that I'll never forget.<br>Narrator's POV  
>Shiro materialized in front of Ichigo, itching for a fight. "Oi, Kingy!" No response.<br>"What are you doing?" Still no response. Ichigo got up from where he was sitting, head down.  
>"I-ichigo?" The figure ignored him.<br>"K-king?" The figure lifted his head. Shiro froze. Ichigo's eyes were strange. His sclera were black, his irises had a thick ring of red, the rest was blue, and his pupils were golden. On his face was a psychotic grin. Ichigo's grin widened.  
>"What the-?" Ichigo disappeared and reappeared inches from Shirosaki's face. Ichigo pulled back his hand and plunged it in his chest, and yanked out his heart. Shiro screamed in pain. Ichigo's smile grew still and he burst out in maniacal laughter as Shiro blacked out.<br>'Now,' Ichigo thought. 'Who's next?'  
>"Oh, I-chi-go~! Time to get up!" A familiar voice called.<br>'Him.' Ichigo smiled as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>"Ichigo!" Isshin yelled. He had heard a scream. Karin and Yuzu were hiding under the table. Ichigo walked down the stairs, head down.<br>"There you are son, we were starting to get worried there." Ichigo didn't answer.  
>"Ichigo!" Still no answer.<br>"Son?" Ichigo lifted his head. The crazy grin had grown to his eyes, while his eyes had an evil gleam in his eyes.  
>"Ichi-," Isshin was cut off as Ichigo's arm cut through his, chest, grabbed his heart, and ripped it out. Ichigo then proceeded to eat it.<br>Karin and Yuzu snuck out the back, and ran all the way to Urahara's shop. Ichigo stopped licking the blood off his fingers, and wondered, 'who's next?' Just then the doorbell rang,  
>"Kurosaki-kun, you home?" Inoue called.<br>'She's next.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not putting in the disclaimer last chapter! Will you do it for me?  
>Ichigo:(Cackles) She doesn't own Bleach! If she did…<br>S.S.: Ichigo really would be insane!  
>Chapter 3<br>Inoue waited patiently for someone to open the door. Just as she was about to leave, Ichigo opened the door. His head was down and blood splattered his clothes.  
>"O.M.G! Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright? Is someone hurt?" Ichigo nodded and stepped back, allowing her in. Inoue saw Ichigo's dad and ran over to heal him. Ichigo locked the door.<br>"K-kurosaki-kun, your d-dad's h-heart has disappeared. W-where'd it go?" Inoue looked. No answer.  
>"Kurosaki-kun?" She tried again. She looked back. Ichigo was right behind her. His smile had reached his ears now, and his eyes made him look insane. Inoue gasped, eyes filled with fear, as Ichigo pulled out her heart and ate it, cackling mercilessly. From Urahara's Shoten, Ururu gasped as Inoue's spiritual pressure disappeared. Ichigo stood up, opened the door, stepped outside, and said, "Who's next?"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe! Four Chapters in one day! Hooray!  
>Toushiro: Soul Survivor doen'st own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo.<br>Chapter 4  
>"Urahara! Urahara!" Yuzu yelled, running into the shoten.<br>"What is it now girls?~" He playfully joked.  
>"It's Ichi-nii, he's gone crazy," Karin whispered. Urahara's face grew serious, called up all of Ichigo's friends, and ushered them all into his meeting room. Just then they all felt Inoue's spiritual pressure disappeared.<br>"Ah, Inoue!" They exclaimed.  
>"Ichi-nii killed her!" The twins cried.<br>"Huh?" Everyone was clueless.  
>"We'll explain."<br>Yuzu and Karin told the group of the entire incident with Ichigo and his father.  
>"Couldn't it have been his hollow?" Urahara asked.<br>"No, his eyes had black sclera, Red rimmed irises, then blue rimmed irises, and gold pupils. There was no mask." Karin sighed. Renji went to inform the Gotei-13. The soutaicho sent out this message.  
>"All shinigami are to be on the look out for the Substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigio. He's finally lost it. He's killed his father, Inoue Orihime, and possibly his inner hollow. He has eaten the hearts of said peoplehollows as well. Find him and bring him in."  
>Yamamoto sent in Kenpachi(Yachiru had a stomach ache), Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Toushiro, and Byakuya. After being briefed by Urahara, they left to capture Kurosaki.<br>Sorry for the lack of authors notes, I try not to use them, seeing as I don't like them. Reviews would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo! Happy me! Five posts in one day!  
>Disclaimer please!<br>Shiro: Soul Surivivor doesn't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. If it belonged to her…  
>Byakuya: We all shudder at the thought.<br>Chapter Five  
>While Ichigo was walking in the woods, he remembered what had caused all of this….<br>Flashback~  
>"I can't take this anymore Zangetsu," Ichigo said, voice shaking.<br>Zangetsu looked at him and said, "Then let my blade become your bones, and let your spiritual pressure become your skin."  
>"Hai Zangetsu." Ichigo said, as his bones were reinforced with his zanpaktou and his skin was turned into spiritual pressure. He let his metal enforced arm plunge into his human body and rip out his heart, and he ate it. Without a heart, Ichigo's demonic hunger for the elimination of everyone he knows began. He sensed Shiro itching for a fight. He smiled, 'This is going to be fun'. Zangetsu nodded in agreement as Ichigo began his rampage.<br>End Flashback~  
>Ichigo laughed. "Zangetzu," Ichigo's voice was warbled, crackly, highpitched, and distorted. Zangetsu giggled, turning into Tensa Zangetsu. T. Zangetsu smiled, having turned Ichigo into this monster. "Let the fun begin," Ichigo cackled, heading out towards Uryuu and Kenpachi's spiritual pressure's.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya, peoplez! Sorry for the wait! (J.K) I AM BACK AND STILL POSTING BABY!  
>Tensa Zangetsu: Soul Survivor doesn't and never will own Bleach!<br>Chapter 6  
>Uryuu and Kenpachi were sitting in the park, when Kenpachi got up and headed off to the distance, and yelled, collapsing. A familiar spiritual pressure replaced Kenpachi's. Then it changed from the overprotective kind nature, to evil and demonic.<br>"Hm, well Kurosaki, get ready." Ishida called out, readying his battle stance. Kurosaki came out, head down.  
>"Huh?" Uryuu asked. 'What, he's not scared, or leering? Maybe his sis-' Uryuu's thoughts were cut off by a pain in hi s chest. His spacing out had cost him his life. "Ku…Ro…Sa…Ki.." Ishida groaned, staring up at his craze-gleamed eyes. Ichigo then proceeded to rip out his heart, and ate it.<br>"Yuck, bitter," Kurosaki warbled, heading off to Chad's direction.  
>AN:  
>Sorry for short chapters! All of mine are short! Whoops! Well, I hate to ask, but could you please hit that little review button for me, it makes me feel special! ;3<p>

Ha, I realized as I was writing this that I had forgotten to mention how Kenpachi died, so I threw this in. It makes little to no sense compared to what I write now. :P


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa! I did not disappear! I'm just currently thinking of other stories to post!  
>Rukia: Soul Survivor doesn't own Bleach.<br>Yea, it belongs to the fantabulious Tite Kubo! Enjoy!  
>Chapter 7<br>Chad had his arms ready. With him were Ikkaku and Matsumoto. Ichigo walked through the clearing, head up(for once). They were shocked speechless. "Growl, Hienako!" Hienako tore off Ichigo's bloodstained shirt, to reveal a bloody, self-induced gaping hole in his chest.  
>They gasped, while Ichigo used teleportation to go up, stab Rangiku in the chest with his hand, yank out her heart, say, "Now, now, Rangiku, that the best you got?" and ate her heart. Ikkaku shuddered at Ichigo's new voice and shot Ichigo out of his body. The body burst into flames of insanity, leaving the metal bones behind.<br>The metal then oozed it's way back into Ichigo as he lunged and punctured Ikkaku, ate his heart, and laughed. He looked at Chad who remained unmoving for the whole time.  
>"Good-bye, Chad," Ichigo cackled as he ripped out Chad's heart ate it and left.<br>'There are more Shinigami to take care of.' T. Zangetsu told Ichigo grinning.  
>Ichigo took off, one soul reaper in mind, 'Rukia Kuchki!'<br>Sorry, I am bad at writing fighting scenes, even though I can imagine them all the time.  
>Please review for me! Bye-Nee!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ahh, Sorry! Please forgive me! I've been busy with work and friends and people yelling and summer and stuff! But, I've finally updated! Oh, how I'd love reviews! Reviews are a writers coffee, while flames are used to clean my toilet.  
>Shiro: Soul Survivor don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. Hooray!<br>Chapter Eight  
>Byakuya and Toshiro were looking through Ichigo's house. They'd already put Isshin and Inoue(sorry, I just hate her) bodies into body bags and sent them to Urahara's.<br>They now were currently searching through Ichigo's room for evidence of what could have caused him to do this. They were walking towards his bed, when Toshiro slipped and fell into something, hard, cold, warm, wet, and sticky. Toshiro looked and shrieked. He was laying on Ichigo's inner hollow in a pool of his blood. They put him in a body bag and sent him off to Urahara's. Finding no evidence, they left, finding Uryuu, Chad, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, and Matsumoto.  
>"Matsumoto, why!" Toushiro cried. "You still had so much paperwork to do!"<br>Byakuya just shook his head and continued down the bloodied trail.  
>Dunn Dunn da Dunn! Ooh, the suspense! Hurry and review(please) so I can be inspired to write a new story. I have this one finished, I just need to type it and post it. Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Ohh, Sorry! Please forgive me! I've been busy with work and friends and people yelling and summer and stuff! But, I've finally updated! Oh, how I'd love reviews! Reviews are a writers coffee, while flames are used to clean my toilet.  
>Shiro: Soul Survivor don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. Hooray!<br>Byakuya: Hey! I was gonna say that!  
>Shiro: Oh well, too bad!<br>Chapter Nine  
>"Come on, Rukia! Ichigo can't be far!" Renji yelled running to the trees where Ichigo hid.<br>"Ahh! Rukia, r-" Renji fell silent as Ichigo ripped out his heart, his life source, and his soul. Rukia, being the stupid, idiotic girl that she is(sorry, I hate her too), ran into the trees to assist Renji, but found him dead. Suddenly she was stabbed by Ichigo's hand.  
>"I-ichi-go…W-why?" Rukia coughed, blood spattering Ichigo's chest.<br>"Because," Ichigo smirked. "I want to." He cackled, yanking out the foolish shinigami's heart, taking, her life, soul, spirit, and will with it. Rukia stared at the self-inflicted wound, before falling to the ground unconscious and dead. Ichigo laughed and left.  
>Not long after Byakuya and Toshiro found Renji(A.K.A. Pineapple) and Rukia(a.k.a. Midget) dead in the clearing. While sending the body bags to Urahara's they thought, 'He went through all that to save her, just to end up killing her? Hm.'<br>Just then a bush rustled on the edge of the clearing.  
>Sorry 'bout the short chapters. As I told you, I'm no good with long ones(yet). I think I should write a child's book, but they are to illiterate to understand my vocabulary.<br>Please review, you know ya wanna, that and reviews help me think and write better. Arigato!  
>I'M, GONNA TRY SOMETHING THAT I FOUND INTERESTING WHILE READING True Wish by Diamond Snowflake. Read the peeps work! Credit for this bit I'm using is Diamond Snowflakes.<br>Deleted scenes!( From last chapter, hehe, er sorry?)  
>They were walking towards his bed, when Toshiro slipped and fell into something, hard, cold, warm, wet, and sticky. Toshiro looked and shrieked. He was laying on Ichigo's inner hollow in a pool of his blood. "Ow!" Shiro yelped.<br>Everyone burst out into laughter.  
>"Watch where yer steppin' mini Taicho, I think ya broke meh ribs."<br>"Sorry," Toushiro huffed, "It's not my fault that the fake blood is slippery and that you were in my way. And I'm NOT a MINI TAICHO!"  
>Byakuya sighed and facepalmed. Toshiro and Shiro looked at him and gulped.<br>"Great," Byakuya sighed. "Now we have too do the whole scene over again!" He exclaimed sadly.  
>"Awww," The two on the floor whined.<br>Offstage, Ichigo was scowling. "Why on earth do I have to be the bad guy?"  
>"Because no one would expect you to," Soul Survivor explained.<br>"'Kay," Ichigo sighed scowling. Everyone burst out into laughter, again.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! It's me again! No, I did not disappear off of the face of the Earth, I just... Kinda... Forgot about my story. Then, I went and had to fix all of my tab/punctuation/grammar mistakes because they bugged me. But, now I'm back, and ready to finish this story!  
>Matsumoto: Soul Survivor does not own Bleach. If she did, Yamamoto wouldn't have died. (Spoiler alert! Oops. o.O)<br>Chapter 10  
>They turned around.<br>"Who's there?" Byakuya's scared voice drifted around the clearing.  
>Ichigo cackled as he walked into their view, Toshiro gaping at his self-inflicted wound. While he was zoning out, Ichigo tore Toshiro's heart out and ate it. (AN: No surprise there.) Byakuya gasped as Toshiro fell. In the blink of an eye, Byakuya was in a similar state.  
>Just then, an ancient, unused, banned kido trapped Ichigo. Tessai and Yoruichi carried Ichigo off to the Soul Society.<p>

A/N:  
>I feel so bad because, in my opinion, this story sucks. Big time. So yeah, after I finish this, which will be very soon, I am either going to a.) take a break, or b.) work on a newer, way more detailed, descriptive, just overall better one. Which one do you guys prefer? Let me know. Review please!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

One more chapter after this one! Yay! This horribly short monstrosity is almost over!  
>Kon: Soul Survivor does not own Bleach. That belongs to Tite Kubo.<br>Me: Go away Kon, nobody likes you.  
>Kon:(goes and cries in mushroom growing emo-corner)<br>Well, on with the "story".  
>Chapter 11<br>"Ichigo Kurosaki is to be killed."  
>Everyone gasped.<br>"Oh," drawled Ichigo's warbling voice, "You can't kill someone who has no heart. Hollows have hearts, not emotions, but I have neither. No emotions and no heart."  
>` "Very well then," Yamamoto glared. "We will put Kurosaki under maximum security in the Maggot's Nest for all of eternity." Everyone stared frighteningly as Ichigo burst out into cackles of mad laughter as he was dragged away. They hoped that they'd never have to deal with him again.<br>A/N:  
>Bear with me, it's almost done. Just one more really badly made chapter and it's over, I promise! Review please, it makes Ichigo very happy. _<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

Alright, last chapter, ladies and gent's.  
>Shiro: Finally. This thing sucks.<br>Me: I know, I know.  
>Shiro: Soul Survivor doesn't own Bleach.<br>Chapter 12 Epilogue  
>Karin and Yuzu were 22 when Ichigo escaped the Maggot's Nest and murdered them in their home's.<br>Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizurio, Chizuru, and the Vizards were all murdered at the age of 33(or appearance in the Vizards' case) at a collective meeting in the Vizards' warehouse.  
>Shortly after the shinigami found Ichigo and locked him up again.<br>No one has seen or heard from him since. But on some rainy nights in July, you may hear Ichigo's distorted cackle rebounding through the air.

A/N:  
>Wel, that's all, folk's! That's the end of Ichigo's Finally Lost It! Sorry if it was such a bummer or a cliff-hanger, but I wasn't very good at writing stories when I started. I'm better now, I just lack motivation. So review, and motivate me to write more!<br>Ichigo and Cast: Thank you for reading!


End file.
